


When One Door Closes

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: FT Dads AU - Drabbles [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tail Friendship Week, Family, Friendship, Gen, Magnolia Dad's Club, Plans, Promises, ftdadsau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: When Brandish leaves for college she takes steps to make sure that Freed isn't alone, and Evergreen and Laxus are more than willing to be her accomplices.
Series: FT Dads AU - Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830436
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fairy Friendship Week 2020, Fairy Tail Dads AU





	When One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity!](https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V)

Brandish had been the one to ask them to come round and sharing a look over the top of where Freed was huddled with his head pressed against his knees, Evergreen and Laxus knew she’d been right to. Not that any of them had expected Freed to take his sister moving away for college well, as they were close. Closer than he was with his own twin most of the time, especially on days like today when Felipe had stormed out of the room when it had become clear they were more interested in comforting Freed than hanging with both of them. Although not without a parting shot about needing to count the silver after Laxus left. Freed had shown a spark of life at that, launching a pillow at his brother’s head with unerring aim and snapping at him to get out before falling silent once more.

Laxus had waved aside the apology that had followed. He didn’t like the comments, and it wasn’t the first time he’d heard them, and he knew that it wouldn’t be the last, especially from the Justines. Freed never had and would never say it though, and that was all that mattered and anyway if he thought about it too much the urge to punch Felipe who had also been informing Freed that he was overacting when they’d arrived would become overwhelming. His presence was barely tolerated at the best of times, punching Felipe would give Ferdinand the reason he was looking for to forbid him coming here or spending time with Freed, and Laxus wouldn’t give him that.

“I can punch him for you?” Evergreen offered with a hint of a smirk, and Laxus jolted before realising that his thoughts must’ve been written across his face. He feigned a thoughtful expression – not wanting to admit how tempting the idea was because he knew Evergreen could be lethal when she chose, and she wasn’t fond of Felipe at the best of times.

“No,” he said after a moment, sighing with regret. “One day I’ll get to do it…”

“Should you really be planning to punch my brother in front of me?” Freed finally spoke, lifting his head to look at them, hair mussed and eyes slightly red, but there was a hint of a smile around his lips that belied his scolding tone.

“Absolutely,” Evergreen replied promptly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “How else are we going to invite you along?” Freed blinked at her, leaning into the half-hug and then snorted and shook his head.

“You might need to get in line, Brandish already threatened to kick his ass before she left because he was already trying to lord it over the others that we were now the oldest and therefore in ‘charge.” They all winced at that, imaging just how well Brandish had taken that, Evergreen and Laxus surprised that she hadn’t made good on her threat before leaving.

“There you go, we have plans for when she visits then,” Laxus said.

“I don’t think she’s going to visit,” Freed said softly, humour gone. “Or not often, and I can’t blame her. But…”

“You miss her,” Evergreen finished for him, and he nodded leaning into her and managing a wan smile when Laxus reached out and patted his shoulder.

They were quiet for a few minutes, just sitting like that, Freed caught between them. Letting him mourn for the change to his life, knowing that Brandish moving away was more than just an older sibling leaving and that there was nothing they could do about it but be here. However, they also knew they were here so that Freed wouldn’t dwell on it, so eventually Evergreen squeezed his shoulder and then straightened. “Well…” She said, drawing the word out until Freed looked at her questioningly. “There’s only one thing for it.”

“What?”

“We’re going to go to Magnolia Bean, have frappes and muffins and plan our road trip to visit your sister during the holidays,” Evergreen grinned at his surprise. “What? Did Freed Justine, our top student and clever clogs forget that was an option?” She teased, laughing when he flushed, and Laxus was chuckling too, smug when Freed looked between them.

“We came prepared,” he added. Not about to admit that Brandish had already sent them both a detailed email about where she was living, different travel options to come and visit and a plea to take care of her brother. They would have been here regardless, but it was worth it to see Freed manage a proper smile, one that reached his eyes, before he took a deep breath and nodded.

“So, coffee shop…?”

“Coffee shop,” Laxus and Evergreen chorused.


End file.
